


The Real Reason

by genteelrebel



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/genteelrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words written for the 2015 International Fanworks Day!  Methos loves Torchwood.  Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason

He’d hoped no one would notice. One of the nicest things about living in the 21st century was the ability to stream video privately to one’s own computer. No one, no one had to know how obsessed he really was. 

But when the Christmas came that he unwrapped his present from Joe and found a Torchwood t-shirt inside, Methos knew the jig was up. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said weakly. 

“Oh, yeah, it is,” Joe answered, eyes twinkling. “You have a crush on Captain Jack. You never could resist a handsome Immortal with a really great coat.”


End file.
